Transformación TRADUCCIÓN
by Supernova Carinae
Summary: El día que Emmett McCarty perdió la pelea contra un oso debió ser el último de su vida. No sabía que un ángel lo encontraría a punto de morir. No sabía que pronto se transformaría y dejaría atrás su vida humana. Pero más importante; no sabía que encontraría una razón para vivir eternamente. One-Shot. Dedicado a todas las admiradoras de Emmett.
1. El oso

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer es dueña de los personajes, karenec es la autora de la historia y yo sólo traduzco. Dedicado a todas las fans de Emmett. Me incluyo en dicha lista. Disfruten.**

* * *

**El Oso**

_Debí haber escuchado a mi hermano._

Las palabras zumbaron repetidamente en mi cabeza mientras yacía bocabajo contra el suelo. Si hubiera escuchado a Michael, no habría ido a cazar solo. No habría caminado abajo por esta barranca, mis pasos trazando un camino desconocido. No habría sorprendido al oso saliendo pesadamente del hueco de un árbol, cálido y soñoliento de una siesta.

Mi vista está oscura, cubierta de algo pegajoso, aunque puedo ver mi rifle y mi mochila, fuera de mi alcance. El hedor a sangre y oso obstruye mi nariz y mi cabeza duele, un dolor fragmentado, palpitando a través de mi cráneo al mismo tiempo que mi latido cardíaco. Detrás de mí, puedo escuchar los profundos gruñidos y resoplidos del oso. Puedo sentir su gran pata empujándome, moviendo mi cuerpo por un costado. El dolor aflora donde la pata hace contacto, estallidos de fuego punzante que me dice que mis costillas están terriblemente rotas. Un gruñido ronco se me escapa a la vez que el oso me voltea, y puedo echar un vistazo a las copas de los árboles encima de mí, retazos de cielo brillante asomándose por entre los árboles de nuez dura y las hojas de maple. La pata empuja en mi costado de nuevo y esta vez no puedo detener la débil tos que silba fuera de mis pulmones.

El oso se yergue en sus patas traseras con un enojado rugido que hace eco por el bosque vacío. Toma toda mi concentración mover mi cabeza una fracción de pulgada, y descubro con propiedad que algo está muy mal. Mi cabeza, mis brazos, mi pecho, mi interior, _cada pulgada_ duele mucho; cada inhalación es una agonía. Pero debajo de mi cintura, no hay nada, ni siquiera frío. Un vacío blanco y sin peso, como si mis piernas se hubieran desvanecido, aunque podía ver las puntas de mis botas cuando dirijo la mirada abajo por encima de mi pecho.

Mis ojos parpadean al oso mientras se deja caer, sus brillantes ojos negros encontrándose con los míos a la vez que un profundo gruñido suena en mis oídos. Tengo tiempo suficiente para parpadear, observando como una garra se balancea hacia atrás antes de golpear mi cara. Con un chasquido, el cielo se vuelve negro, toda la luz se extingue en un instante. Puedo escuchar al oso por un tiempo más, resoplando y gruñendo mientras continúa empujándome con las garras y el hocico. Puedo sentir el aire caliente sobre mi cuello mientras una cálida y húmeda nariz reposa ahí un momento, oliéndome. Otro profundo gruñido retumba contra mi hombro antes de que un horrible crujido llene mis oídos. El vacío en mis piernas se vuelve más grande, cubriéndome como un manto.

Lo siento, siento tanto no haber despertado a mamá antes de irme para decirle que la amaba. Lamento su preocupación cuando no regrese a casa, y que mi familia echará de menos la comida que estaba cazando. Sé cómo cuentan con mi ayuda.

Odio que todos vayan a pensar que me fugué de Gatlinburg. Odio cuán difícil va a ser la vida para mi familia sin mi salario de la vía férrea. Odio que nunca vuelva a comer pan de cuchara* y café con mis hermanos antes del trabajo, jugando a pelearnos por el platillo horneado antes de dejar algo para los pequeños.

Desearía tener más tiempo para jugar cartas con mis hermanos, riendo y sorbiendo whisky. Desearía tener una noche más con la dulce y pelirroja Dolly en la habitación trasera de la taberna, junto al molino, su piel como cálida crema irlandesa bajo mis manos y boca.

_Debí haber escuchado a mi hermano._

* * *

**Mañana subo el siguiente capítulo, aquí hay un adelanto:**

_Intento hablar pero mis pulmones sólo pueden inhalar superficialmente mientras miro a la impresionante criatura inclinándose sobre mí. El ángel sonríe entonces, como si hubiera escuchado mi pregunta y la hermosura en su sonrisa hace que mi cabeza se pierda. Me oigo jadear y siento dedos fríos sobre mis mejillas, el toque suspirante tan duro y calmante como el mármol._

_Quiero ver al ángel volar._

_**Review?**  
_


	2. El Ángel

**Listo... Ya saben, mañana también hay capítulo. Disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer es dueña de los personajes, karenec es la autora y yo traduzco.**

* * *

**El Ángel**

-No tengas miedo. Prometo no lastimarte.

Una voz llena de música dorada habla en mi oído con mucha ternura. Los ojos que miran abajo hacia mí son dorados también, brillando a través de la película que cubre mis ojos. La belleza y la bondad que llenan esos ojos mirándome hacen que mi corazón tartamudee y duela.

_¿Por qué tendría miedo de un ángel?_

Intento hablar pero mis pulmones sólo pueden inhalar superficialmente mientras miro a la impresionante criatura inclinándose sobre mí. El ángel sonríe entonces, como si hubiera escuchado mi pregunta y la hermosura en su sonrisa hace que mi cabeza se pierda. Me oigo jadear y siento dedos fríos sobre mis mejillas, el toque suspirante tan duro y calmante como el mármol.

Quiero advertir al ángel sobre el oso pero la vergüenza me embarga cuando recuerdo qué ha pasado. Sé que estoy sucio y ensangrentado, yaciendo arrugado en el suelo. La peste del oso y de mis heridas cuelga en el aire como una densa niebla. No quiero que el ángel me vea así.

-Creo que ambos estábamos de caza hoy, ¿no?—la maravillosa risa bromista del ángel me acaricia con seguridad como sus dedos fríos—. Aunque temo que ninguno de los dos ha tenido mucho éxito.

El dolor se filtra por mí a la vez que el ángel habla, los dolores rompiéndose en mi cabeza, hombros y pecho. Ahora cuando respiro, mil puntos de dolor llenan mi pecho, y cada inhalación parece húmeda de alguna manera. Tengo frío, tengo mucho frío y siento cada miembro tan pesado como concreto.

-Debo moverte ahora—dice el ángel gentilmente, sus labios rojos curvándose alrededor de sus palabras. —Va a doler y lo lamento.

Siento los brazos del ángel moverse alrededor de mí, duros y fríos incluso a través de mi ropa. Ella es pequeña, difícilmente más alta de lo que es mamá. Me arranca del suelo del bosque con facilidad, teniendo mucho cuidado de ser suave y gentil con sus movimientos. Incluso así, cada pinchazo de dolor se intensifica mil veces, volviéndose una daga, derrumbándose sobre mí como una cascada de agonía. Por un momento, el dolor me priva de la razón.

_Por favor, déjame morir._

-Shhh, lo lamento—susurra el ángel, su voz dorada rompiéndose, y sé que el ronco grito haciendo eco entre los árboles es mío.

Mi respiración sale en jadeantes sollozos mientras el ángel coloca mi cabeza en su pequeño hombro. Un brazo está seguro y fuerte alrededor de mi espalda, y pienso que el otro debe estar debajo del espacio blanco bajo mi cintura. Descanso mi frente en el hueco de su cuello frío, su piel tan dura y suave, como piedra líquida contra la mía. Estoy flotando en un maravilloso aroma, como canela y dulces flores de guisantes. Lucho contra la oscuridad que se arrastra sobre mí mientras el manto de la nada se vuelve más apretado. Necesito ver la luz en sus ojos dorados.

-Intenta dormir—oigo susurrar al ángel, su voz tan afligida que mi corazón llora. Labios fríos acarician mi sien mientras mis obstinados ojos se cierran, una súbita sensación de carrera alrededor mío. Lucho por mantenerme despierto.

_Quiero ver volar al ángel_.

* * *

**Review?**


	3. El Samaritano

**Hola de nuevo! Este capítulo está dedicado a dos personas en especial: a cullenfaan por ser la primera en comentar y a Ivy... Obrigado!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer es dueña de los personajes, karenec es la autora del original y yo sólo me adjudico la traducción. Disfruten!**

* * *

**El Samaritano**

Calidez húmeda se mueve lentamente sobre mi piel, lavando la grava pegajosa, removiendo el olor a oso y a sangre. Troncos se quiebran y saltan a mi izquierda, el olor a nuez siendo quemada dulce en el aire. Dedos fríos tocan mi cara; otros se quedan en mis muñecas y manos, roca líquida calmándome. El sonido de mi corazón late lento, decreciendo en mis oídos. Ojos dorados brillan sobre una sonrisa, tan hermosa que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

_El ángel_.

Movimiento detrás de ella, más ojos dorados quemándose con amabilidad, y suaves voces todo alrededor, llenas de música. Oigo oro, cristal, terciopelo y hojas crujientes en sus voces. Floto durante un momento. Floto durante un momento sobre la belleza cadenciosa de sus voces, mis ojos cerrándose a la deriva. La sofocante suavidad del manto de la nada se queda muy cerca.

-Voy a darte algo de morfina, hijo, espero que disminuya el dolor—dice la voz de hojas crujientes, cálida, ojos brillosos sonriéndole a los míos. Sonrío, reconociendo a este ángel por lo que realmente es, un Samaritano. Su sonrisa de alguna manera me recuerda a mamá, y trago el nudo en mi garganta, mis ojos rebosantes.

Trato de decirle al Samaritano mi nombre, pero mi lengua está hecha de granito y mis labios son tercos. Mi corazón está en mis oídos y garganta, palpitando más quietamente, y el frío aprieta mi corazón con una presión segura y oscura. El velo de la nada se mantiene cerca, suave y ansioso por cubrirme.

Ojos dorados muy agudos miran los míos, pertenecientes a un hermoso joven cuya cara está llena de preocupación. —Su nombre es Emmett—dice la voz detrás de esos ojos, terciopelo rico y calmante a la vez que el manto de la nada rueda silenciosamente sobre mí.

-Date prisa, Carlisle, no me gusta cómo se ve justo ahora—es la voz del ángel, la preocupada arruga entre sus ojos haciendo que mis lágrimas se derramen, mi corazón rompiéndose al ver su dolor.

El Samaritano se inclina un poco sobre aquel manto vacío, cabello de seda acariciando mi nariz y barbilla, y puedo inhalar los olores de pera y cuero. Mi corazón está quieto, palpitando más lento, volviéndose inmóvil.

_No tengo miedo con ángeles a mi lado._

Hay un súbito dolor perforante en mi cuello, como una mordedura de serpiente causando una lenta extensión de calidez. El velo de la nada se retrae mientras que mis ojos se abren, viendo claramente. Mi corazón late ruidosamente en mis oídos, corriendo, persiguiendo mi aliento. Y entonces estoy ardiendo. Fuego y miedo, azotándome como un rayo, el manto de la nada reduciéndose a un incendio. El fuego lame mi piel, dentro de mi nariz, mis ojos, quemando mi boca y garganta. Mis pulmones, corazón, cabeza, alma, se están incinerando y cayendo como ceniza.

Manos distantes están frías sobre mi rostro, brazos, cuello, y la triste voz del Samaritano me alcanza gentilmente después de mis gritos. —No ayuda gritar. Lo siento tanto, Emmett. No tengas miedo.

Intento escuchar, intento mantener la cabeza mientras el fuego me consume. Pero no puedo detener los gritos cuando la agonía se duplica e intensifica. Mis piernas, caderas y pies son cremadas, volviéndose cenizas. Soy y esto es un crisol del que no puedo emerger. Me quemo.

_Por favor, déjenme morir. No tengo miedo con ángeles a mi lado._

* * *

**Adelanto para el capítulo de mañana:**

_Cada pulgada de mí gime con deseo y alivio... _**  
**

**¿Se hacen una idea sobre el tema del siguiente capítulo?**

**Review?**


	4. La Sangre

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias a mis lectores! Mañana hay actualización.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer es dueña y señora de los personajes, karenec es la autora del original y yo TRADUZCO. Aclaro que estoy TRADUCIENDO. Disfruten!**

* * *

**La sangre**

El silencio abrumador, repicando en mis oídos después del sonido de mis gritos. El silencio sigue al ruido de la cama rompiéndose bajo mis manos, las puertas cayéndose a pedazos cuando las abro, mis pasos rápidos en el suelo de madera. La quemazón terminó; mi piel por fin se ha enfriado. Las flamas se han ido, excepto en mi garganta donde arden, cada trago duro y seco, ardientes como brazas. El calor ahí me está volviendo loco, forzando mis pies a moverse, a dejar atrás los hermosos ojos dorados de los guardianes. Mis ojos giran para encontrar al ángel, su cara llena de luz a pesar de que sus ojos queman a través de mí. Las flamas en mi garganta me empujan, forzándome a salir en la noche, donde corro bajo la luz de la luna.

_Sé quién soy._

Corro, más rápido que nunca antes, en el bosque, corro como un venado con pies tan ligeros que flotan. El viento silba, la espiga leñosa de abedul y maple deslizándose sobre mi lengua. Puedo oír sus pasos detrás de mí, pisadas sencillas y sin prisas a mi derecha, otras más lejos atrás a mi izquierda. Una mirada me muestra al hermoso joven que sabe mi nombre, al Samaritano, y al ángel corriendo detrás de él. Me siguen, como para custodiarme o quizás para proteger a otros de mí. Mis labios se retraen de mis dientes mientras los miro fijo, un terrorífico gruñido surgiendo en mi pecho; los sonidos provenientes de mí no son humanos.

Un cálido y salado aroma me golpea, rompiéndose como una ola sobre mi cabeza. Mi cara se mueve bruscamente hacia delante con un gran gruñido, el aroma jalándome de la derecha como si un cable estuviera atado a mi pecho. Vuelo entre los árboles, viendo cada hoja y fronda, cada raíz asomándose de la tierra café, los parches de musgo creciendo en todas las rocas. A pesar de que mis ojos procesan todo, ese olor que hace la boca agua me llama, me suplica que me acerque más. Mi boca está húmeda, goteando mientras trago las flamas de mi garganta.

Veo un puma al mismo tiempo que mi mente comprende que ese maravilloso olor es sangre, bombeando delgada y caliente bajo el pelaje rojizo del felino. En un parpadeo, el gato está en mis brazos, sus fuertes gritos en mis oídos. Sonrío a la vez que inclino mi cara contra su cuello, el valiente corazón del felino bombeando sangre por la vena que pulsa bajo mis labios por un momento antes de que mis dientes aparten el pelaje y la carne a un lado.

La sangre golpea el fuego en mi garganta, ola tras ola limpiando mi boca y aplastándome con un delicioso peso líquido. Cada pulgada de mí gime con deseo y alivio, cada célula pulsando con el corazón agonizante del puma. Mi cabeza, pecho, caderas y piernas se vuelven fuertes y cantantes con el calor de la sangre dulce. La bebo toda, mis gemidos desconcertantes y vergonzosos mientras mis brazos se envuelven alrededor del gato en un abrazo que sólo puede prometer muerte.

El festín se acaba demasiado rápido, las flamas en mi garganta difícilmente aplacadas. El cadáver cae a mis pies, ligero como una cáscara vacía. Lentas sombras atrapan mi mirada, la figura de los guardianes acercándose, cuidadosos de mantener su distancia. Es entonces cuando descubro la única cosa que no tocó la sangre, la única cosa que no está elevado en deliciosa calidez: mi corazón. Lentamente, levanto mi mano para presionar contra el centro de mi pecho, esperando el gentil latido de mi corazón que nunca llega. Mi corazón se encuentra silencioso, inmóvil, y frío dentro de la caja de mi cuerpo.

_Sé quién soy, mamá. ¿O no?_

* * *

**Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**_  
_

_-Y ¿qué son?—las palabras se quedan en el aire después de haberles hablado y la observo, mi garganta apretándose mientras espero la respuesta._

_-Somos vampiros—dice Carlisle, y su respuesta es igual de seria que mi pregunta previa—. Como lo eres tú, Emmett; eres uno de nosotros ahora._

**Review?**


	5. El Hermano

**Uff, aquí está el penúltimo capítulo de la historia. Lamento no haber subido nada ayer. GRACIAS por aquellos que se toman un minuto para dejar un review. Disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer es dueña, por supuesto. karenec es la autora y yo traduzco su fantástica historia. **

* * *

**El hermano**

El hermoso chico camina a mi lado con miembros largos y gráciles. La distancia entre nosotros es respetuosa, mientras sus agudos ojos me observan, midiendo mi hambre y confusión. Los tranquilos pasos del Samaritano y el ángel están cerca detrás, nosotros cuatro creando nuestro camino fácilmente a lo largo de inclinados pasajes montañosos mientras la luna observa nuestro progreso.

-Mi nombre es Edward—dice el muchacho con tranquilidad, su voz llena de maravillosa música de terciopelo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?—mis ojos crecen al escuchar el sonido de mi propia voz, profunda y dolorosamente clara, como el agua helada de un arroyo de montaña.

-Tres días—me dice Edward, dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Rosalie te encontró en el bosque después de que hubieras sido mutilado por un oso. Te trajo aquí.

_Rosalie. El Ángel._

-Rosalie es mi hermana—dice Edward, como si estuviese contestando mi pregunta. Cuando mis ojos parpadean hacia él, sus ojos están brillosos con la amable risa que escucho en su voz—. Nuestra madre, Esme, está esperando en casa. Carlisle, tu Samaritano, es nuestro padre.

Miedo y furia estallan en mí, porque ese muchacho _está _escuchando mis palabras no pronunciadas. Mi cuerpo gira hacia él en un flash a la vez que un gruñido es arrancado de mi pecho como un grito. Antes de que pueda parpadear siquiera, antes quizá de que haya terminado de girar, Edward está fuera de mi alcance. Su sencilla postura desmiente la tensión de su consciencia; sé que está listo para cualquier ataque que lance en su contra. Los pasos detrás de nosotros hacen una pausa a la vez Carlisle y el Ángel esperan en silencio mientras mi control se estira y se desenreda como un hilo gastado.

-Todo está bien—dice Edward, muy suavemente. Su mirada dorada está sosteniendo establemente la mía, sus manos arriba pero abiertas, su conducta calmándome como si fuera una criatura salvaje en el bosque—. Puedo escuchar tus pensamientos, Emmett. Es algo que simplemente puedo hacer. No quiero hacerte daño y tampoco deseo ofenderte.

Sostenemos la mirada fija del otro por un largo tiempo, nubes moviéndose como sombras sobre la luna, estrellas brillando fríamente en el cielo de medianoche. Finalmente, Edward se acerca a mí de nuevo, los bordes de sus labios curvándose hacia arriba, esperando silenciosamente a que yo inicie la marcha antes de caminar a mi lado.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?—le pregunto.

El ceño de Edward se une mientras habla, su cara en creciente conflicto; se toma su tiempo antes de responder: —Estabas muriendo cuando Rosalie te entregó a Carlisle; me temo que no había salvación.

Con pasos seguros y silenciosos, los demás acercándose, el ángel se aproxima para permanecer al lado de Edward. —Carlisle te cambió, Emmett. Ahora eres como nosotros—dice Rosalie en un suspiro. Su voz y ojos se llenan con un dolor que quiero calmar con mis dedos y labios.

-Y ¿qué son?—las palabras se quedan en el aire después de haberles hablado y la observo, mi garganta apretándose mientras espero la respuesta.

-Somos vampiros—dice Carlisle, y su respuesta es igual de seria que mi pregunta previa—. Como lo eres tú, Emmett; eres uno de nosotros ahora.

Me congelo como una roca mientras mi mente corre sobre sus palabras. Mi mente une cada memoria de la infancia sobre monstruos y vampiros, diciéndome que lo que dijo Carlisle no puede ser verdad, simplemente no puede. Pero ¿cómo puedo explicar la forma en que aplasté la cama cuando el incendio finalmente cesó, las puertas astilladas mientras me abría camino hacia el exterior? ¿Cómo puedo explicar la forma en que corrí, mis pies volando sobre la tierra como el viento? ¿Qué hay de la sangre que bebí? ¿Qué hay de mi corazón, quieto y silencioso dentro de mí?

_Oh, mamá, ya no sé qué creer._

-No puedes volver a casa con ellos, Emmett—dice Edward, rebosante de remordimiento—. Lamentamos tener que decirte eso. Con el tiempo, tu familia humana te olvidará.

-No—digo a la vez, sacudiendo mi cabeza con vehemencia mientras las negaciones se apilan en mi boca—. ¡Ellos nunca me olvidarán! Mi familia me necesita, ellos me aman, yo…

Edward da un paso hacia adelante entonces, cuidadoso de mantener la distancia que necesito, pero lo suficientemente cerca para colocar una mano en mi hombro; el afecto de su gesto me atrapa con la guardia baja—. Tu familia no está segura cerca de ti, Emmett—dice en un suave murmuro que hace un nudo en mi garganta a la vez que miro en sus ojos.

-Eres peligroso para ellos. Lastimarlos te destruirá y nunca olvidarás. No permitiremos que eso te ocurra.

_Sé quién soy, ¿no?_

* * *

**Adelanto para el próximo capítulo:**

_Seis meses han pasado. Normalmente me siento en el porche de la gran casa de madera mientras Esme me cuenta historias sobre Carlisle y sobre sí misma, sobre Edward, y sobre mi Ángel, Rosalie. Observo a Esme de vez en cuando durante nuestras charlas..._

**Review?**


	6. La Madre y la Familia

**Qué triste, éste es el último capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por haber leído... y por haber comentando. Sigan leyendo de todas formas, jajaja.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia de karenec y la traducción es mía... Disfruten!**

* * *

**La Madre y la Familia**

La sonrisa de Esme me llena de anhelo por mi hogar en Gatlinburg. No me deja disculpar por la cama rota o las puertas, diciéndome en su dulce, melosa voz que es algo que se espera de alguien tan fuerte y nuevo como yo. No se escandaliza cuando rompo cosas, que sucede con frecuencia. Aún no puedo dominar mi ira, miedo o alegría, no puedo controlar mis miembros de piedra cuando giro demasiado rápido en las pequeñas habitaciones de la casa. Paso mucho tiempo en el exterior, ahorrando la destrucción de ciertos contenidos de la casa, particularmente el piano en la gran estancia. Sé que Edward y Rosalie se sientan ahí casi todos los días para tocar esa música luminosa que alivia mis emociones desiguales más que cualquier otra cosa. Quiero escuchar a morir esas notas.

Seis meses han pasado. Normalmente me siento en el porche de la gran casa de madera mientras Esme me cuenta historias sobre Carlisle y sobre sí misma, sobre Edward, y sobre mi Ángel, Rosalie. Observo a Esme de vez en cuando durante nuestras charlas, sonriendo por la forma en que su cabello cae en olas castañas, y los hoyuelos que relampaguean siempre que sonríe. Es hermosa y dulce, dándome la bienvenida y perdonando mis torpes acciones y emociones.

Esme me habla sobre las dificultades que soportó después de su transformación, animándome, diciéndome cuán bien lo estoy haciendo. Me da consejos para disfrazarme cuando estoy listo para caminar entre los humanos y me enseña maneras de parecer más suave en mis movimientos y postura, más como carne que piedra. Le gusta tocarme con sus pequeñas manos, codazos gentiles sobre mis hombros y dulces caricias abajo por mis brazos, cada gesto como un beso. Me está enseñando, junto con los demás, acerca de quién me he convertido.

Carlisle me cuenta historias de la familia y de nuestra especie. Me dice cuánto puedo esperar que mi aplastante fuerza dure y describe formas de reducir los cambios de humor tan repentinos que gobiernan mi vida. Es paciente y amable, lleno de tanto conocimiento que me sorprende. Tiene una risa ligera, llena de amor por la familia que ha creado.

Edward me enseña a cazar, a acechar presas sin caer entre la maleza para hacer frente a las bestias. Me habla sobre libros y música, sobre los años que ha pasado aprendiendo desde su propio cambio. Me escucha cuando le cuento sobre mi familia humana en Gatlinburg. Él asiente, sus ojos suaves cuando le digo cuán duro luchábamos por llegar a fin de mes* y cuán felices éramos, todos juntos concentrados en esa pequeña casa.

Y mi Ángel, Rosalie… ella me da amor. Su voz es suave a la vez que describe su vida antes del cambio, viviendo en Nueva York con su familia humana. Ella comparte sus secretos, dejándome ver el dolor y duda que aún siente sobre la pérdida de su vida humana. Me habla sobre los lugares en los que mi nueva familia ha vivido, sobre la carrera médica de Carlisle y los estudios de Edward. Me cuenta acerca de Esme y su anhelo de agregar más miembros a la familia, cómo continúa atenta por más huérfanos que integrar al rebaño.

Rosalie presiona sus labios contra mis nudillos y me dice cuán duro luchó por no matarme en el bosque aquel día. Su puchero me hace reír y ella entrecierra los ojos juguetonamente antes de correr hacia el interior del bosque, sus pies relampagueando mientras la sigo. Cuando la atrapo, la rodeo con mis brazos y entierro el rostro en su cuello como lo hice el día que me encontró, cuando pensé que volábamos.

La fiebre en nuestros besos me hace olvidar las flamas que permanecen en mi garganta por un momento, nuestras lenguas salvajes en su degustación. Nuestras manos se mueven sobre rostros y gargantas, tocando piel blanca, jadeos retorcidos, y gemidos que me hacen arder de otra manera. Mi cabeza, boca, pecho, manos y caderas cantan con placer mientras tiro más cerca de mi Ángel, su cabello dorado cayendo sobre mí como lluvia.

Estoy dejando el pasado atrás, permitiendo que mi vida humana se desvanezca y muera, como debe ser. Edward me está ayudando a preparar un regalo para la familia humana que dejé atrás. Es una forma de agradecerles por cada alegría que me llevaron durante los apresurados y turbios momentos de aquella vida. Es una forma de ayudarlos a vivir bien mientras continúan más allá de mí. Puede que Emmett McCarty se haya ido, pero la línea sanguínea que corre a través de mí prosperará, fuerte y segura. En algún lado mis descendientes quizá tengan mi rizado pelo negro, o mis diabólicos ojos azules, o incluso los hoyuelos que derriten la resolución de cualquier mujer.

Estoy aprendiendo acerca de quién me he convertido. Estoy encontrando mi camino en este mundo, con mi familia a mi alrededor.

_Sé quién soy._

* * *

*** Se refiere a las dificultades económicas de su familia.**_  
_

**Muchas gracias a todos x leer...!**

**Review?**


End file.
